Valse de la Lune
by shade-kiba
Summary: La música despierta sentimientos y emociones. Bajo la luz de la luna, la danza atrayente despierta algunos instintos inconscientes e inexplicables que se funden con la bruma.


Se movió lentamente al compás de la música que brotaba como el baño de una débil cascada que caía de los múltiples instrumentos combinados.

Se volvió suavemente, logrando que sus castaños cabellos se mecieran junto con ella, y miró por encima de su hombro derecho, sonrió quedamente. Sabía que el tenía sus ojos posados en ella. Sentía como la escudriñante mirada del muchacho perseguía cada uno de los movimientos que seguían una meticulosa rutina, cuidadosamente puesta sobre las tablas de baile.

Bailaba sólo para él, aunque quizá cuantas personas se dedicaran a observar lo que era para otro. Medio sonrió satisfecha, sentía la mirada del chico como plomo sobre su espalda.

Posó sus ojos en la ventana. Fuera, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad, que bañados en el rocío nocturno, resplandecían sus gotitas con la luz de la luna.

Cerró sus ojos, el tono alto de la melodía le indicaba que realizara movimientos menos simétricos y más táctiles. Se dejó llevar por la brisa de música que le envolvía y pronto una ráfaga que alborotaba sus sentidos la embelesó.

A su lado, un expectante y ansioso muchacho de negros cabellos la miraba penetrantemente, invitándola a seguir, sin detenerse ante su presencia.

Entendió el mensaje rápidamente y cuidadosamente tomó una de sus manos invitándole a copiar sus movimientos.

El chico la miró, y se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos chocolates, junto con la luna que caía de lleno en las dulces orbes.

Una seductora sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno y cogió la otra mano libre que descansaba entre las masas de aire que los rodeaba.

La gente poco a poco había comenzado a desaparecer de su campo. Ya sus vistas no se fijaban en nada más que no sean sus propios cuerpos danzando dócilmente hasta enherbolarse con el sonido de la extraña sensación que los instrumentos producían en sus mentes.

La tenue luz que iluminaba los rostros de ambos se veía lejana. La hermosa lámpara que protegía el pequeño objeto que emanaba la luz, dejaba escapar reflejos dorados sobre la habitación y los sutiles matices en los cristales que decoraban la lámpara colgante, daban un exótico panorama a la situación.

La luna llena, afuera, iluminaba un pequeño camino plateado hacia la habitación, que terminaba resaltando las facciones de la joven con la luz blanquecina que, junto con las luces tenues de la habitación, contrastaban haciendo un perfecto juego de luces, embelesando al muchacho y perdiéndose en aquella silueta que tenía en frente.

Lo había olvidado, casi. Él no sabía en lo más mínimo bailar, y creyó que jamás podría siquiera imitar alguno de los tan delicados movimientos que ahora su entusiasta acompañante le invitaba a seguir. Sin embargo, su cuerpo había tomado el control de su mente y no podía hacer más que cumplir las órdenes que dictaba sin razón su cuerpo. Se movía torpemente, tratando de cualquier modo imitar aquellos pasos tan dignos de admiración. Por una parte, se quería morir ahí mismo del papelón que quizás había comenzado a hacer, pero el sentir aquellas suaves manos guiándole al mismo cielo, no le importó hacer el ridículo, siempre y cuando ella estuviese ahí para sacarlo siempre de la estancada tierra y llevarlo a algún lugar donde la música se fundía en el cuerpo y los minutos no transcurrían mas que para saciar su interminable sed de baile.

Con disimulo abrió uno de sus ojos chocolates para mirar al muchacho y sonrió feliz. El chico tenía en la cara una mueca de profundo deleite a lo que estaba haciendo. Sus pasos se habían vuelto menos torpes y más precisos, haciendo que la muchacha hinchara su pecho de orgullo.

La extraña y particular música siguió tocando por minutos que parecieron interminablemente placenteros a los oídos y expresiones corporales de los chicos.

El ritmo cambió disimuladamente, y las notas comenzaron a correr en un fluido más rápido y armónico, menos exótico. La luna parecía acompañar el baile de los jóvenes y se movía junto con el viento en medio de la noche.

A Keiko se le escapó una tenue risilla. El chico la miró confundido ¿se estaría riendo de él? Quizás no era el mejor bailarín del mundo, pero no bailaba tan mal…

La chica le sonrió exageradamente, dándole a entender que no se reía de él. En un momento el muchacho pensó que sus labios se desbordaban por su cara y recorrían todo su cuerpo de aquella hermosa sonrisa.

No podía parar de sonreír, quizás la música, quizás el chico. Le venía esa extraña sensación cuando estaba con Yusuke, le daban ganas de reír, de nada y a la vez de todo. No lo sabía exactamente.

El muchacho pelinegro levantó una ceja cuestionadoramente mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose al, ahora, ligero baile que sostenía con su prometida.

Miró embelesado a la chica que había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, concentrándose en el baile, pero con una imborrable sonrisa de la cara. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cariñosa. No le importaría hacer el ridículo cada vez bailando si pudiese ver a Keiko siempre así.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente. Se abrazó al cuerpo de la chica enfrente de él. La castaña se sobresaltó ligeramente y, recuperando su sonrisa anterior, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

'Huele bien' pensó para sí, inhalando profundamente ese aroma. Exhaló suave, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yusuke, haciéndola estrecharse más contra ella.

Los sonidos se amoldaban a las figuras que bailaban solas en medio del amplio salón, rodeadas de una extraña – y a la vez reconfortante – bruma violeta que resaltaba con los tenues reflejos de la iluminación.

La música comenzaba a tornarse débil y se apagaba poco a poco, desapareciendo a lo lejos con un suave susurro de sus voces, siempre dejando en ellos esa extraña sensación que no hacía más que mecerlos en un coordinado baile de movimientos y sentimientos, entrelazándose entre si, entre la espesa bruma amoratada que los envolvía y la luna llena, en la ventana, seguía con su resplandor rodeada de los puntitos resplandecientes que le acompañaban e iluminaban desde afuera, el vals que habían formado dos cuerpos llevados las sensaciones de la música.

Fin

espero que os haya gustado… me inspiré -em... que profunda esa palabra, pero bueno - en una canción de Ilaria Graziano, de ahí saqué el nombre, aunque de eso tenga poco :P

un one-shoot que me salió de repente, así que vale por leer xD y recibo todo tipo de comentarios �¡menos virus! xDDD


End file.
